


I don't have a title for this one yet

by Magicphobic



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout - Fandom, Fallout 4
Genre: Gen, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-07 02:10:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10350042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magicphobic/pseuds/Magicphobic
Summary: Personal huge ass story exploring fallout rp universe between me and a friend. This will look alot more pretty when im done writing.





	

The sunlight poured in through the window illuminating the walls of the bedroom. Single beams of sunlight pushed through as they landed upon the soft skin of a sleeping face. A few minutes with the heat and eventually it was time to wake up. An eye was opened only to quickly squint shut again with an audible moan as one pulled her pillow up over her head and turned in away from the vile light. 

A soft chuckle was heard from the other one as he turned to face his better half. “Morning, Sunshine.”  
“I'm going to fight the sun.” The woman responded with a loud sigh, shifting to side eye the man laying next to her.  
“Normally you can hold your own, but I think this is one fight you won't be able to win.” The man laughed and sat up, nudging her slightly. “C'mon, time to get up. We've both got work to do.”  
“I'm tired of work.” The woman complained as she also sat up, fixing her straight red hair and wiping the sleepiness away. “I wish Preston would grow a pair and deal with a settlement for once, he is one of the originals after all.”  
“Hey, you were the one who agreed to be general.” The man replied, shifting around the room and looking for articles of clothing that belonged to him. “With great power comes great responsibility, read that somewhere once. Besides, you also have a settlement to manage, and giving up now would be an awful shame.”  
“It's not as easy as it looks.” The woman said, grabbing her own clothing and putting it on. “How do you manage to run Goodneighbour so easily?”  
“I guess I just have that natural charm.” The man replied with a cocky grin. “But I'm convinced you can do a great job and turn Sanctuary into a real good place people would want to live.”  
The woman stopped and looked back at the man with a soft smile. “You think so?”  
“I know so.”  
The pair shared a quick kiss before returning to getting ready for the morning.

“Hey, speaking of Goodneighbour, I should probably head back today.” The man spoke, taking a tricorn hat from a nearby hook and putting it on his head, adjusting how it sat in the mirror. “Gotta check in every now and then and make sure things are as they should be, probably sign some papers, all that kinda mayoral stuff.”  
“Sounds like a good idea.” The woman replied. “Maybe I'll find time to stop by and visit and we can hit the Third Rail again, we haven't been there in awhile.”  
“I'll make sure to reserve an appointment just for you.” The man smiled back at her. “You going to be alright without me for a few days?”  
“I'll manage. The only drawback is having to deal with an empty bed.”  
“Augh, I just hate that.” The man replied a bit sarcastically. “Worst thing ever. Now that I think about it, I don't want to leave! I'll never survive dealing with a cold and empty bed.”  
“Oh stop it you.” The woman laughed. “It's only going to be a few days and then we'll see each other again.”  
“Yeah, you're right. Wish it didn't have to be this way, but jobs need to be done.” The man replied, sighing slightly. “If only we could find a way to move Sanctuary right next door to Goodneighbour.”  
“I'm sure Sanctuary would be a good neighbour.”  
“Did you just-”  
“You know exactly what I did.”  
“Goddammit that was good.” They both shared a laugh.

“So what exactly are your plans for today?” The man asked her, sitting down now on the bedside.  
“Well, aside from being on call for the Minutemen... I'm going to do some more work on Scantuary. Get some organization on the go, keep people from just crashing wherever. Clean up a bit, fix up the Market Tree a bit more, those kinda things.”  
“See, what did I tell you? You already have things well under control.” The man praised her. “I can't wait to see this place in a few years time, a thriving city, one to rival that of Diamond City.”  
“If I ever get to that point, I guess the name would be fitting then.”  
“It's already fitting because you're here.”  
“Stop.”  
“Hey, you're the one who wanted to date me.” The man laughed. “This comes with the deal.”  
“Well I guess I'll just have to put up with that then.” The woman smiled. “A small price to pay for the love of someone like you.”  
“...You don't really mean that?”  
“Of course I mean it! I told you before Hancock, I love you, and I mean it!” The woman exclaimed. “Stop putting yourself down, we've been over this countless times.”  
“Yeah, yeah you're right, Evelyn.” Hancock shifted and rubbed the back of his neck, looking away. “It's just... something like that, it's pretty hard to get used to hearing... but it's in a good way.”  
“Yes, it is.” The woman walked over to him and gave him another quick kiss before tugging on his arm. “Now c'mon, we can get some breakfast in Sanctuary before you gotta hit the road.”  
“Y'know now that you mention it, I could go for some Brahmin strips and eggs before I leave.”  
The pair headed out of the door and on their way to Sanctuary.

_____________________________________

A little ways down the road from the old Red Rocket truck stop was the humble town of Sanctuary. This place was the remains of a neighbourhood, the neighbourhood that Evelyn used to live in back when things were normal before the war. Most of the houses were still in tact and it had lots of room for expansion and building, as well as places to farm. Evelyn lead Preston and his group of settlers here about 3 years ago. They'd started fixing up the place and eventually Evelyn decided to take it to the next level and upgrade it to a big-time Settlement.  
It took about a year or two to get everything into place to start accepting new settlers, and even now the town wasn't finished, there was still lots of things it needed to compete with a larger city like Diamond City, but at least it had the bare necessities, and it was a place that people could call home if they wanted to.  
What was originally ruins was now a small village. Houses were fixed up and decked out for living in, as well as a new hotel put up right near the entrance of the settlement. There was walls built up around the outer edge for protection, save for the open river front that would be hard to cross anyway so it didn't provide much of a threat. There was even small social spots in Sanctuary now. There was a tavern and a diner, as well as a marketplace. Sanctuary was still a baby but it was growing up fast, and Evelyn was very proud of the progress she made. She was intrigued by the thought of running a big settlement like the one her boyfriend was mayor of, and since she did a lot of the work and knew the land like the back of her hand, she had technically earned her title as Mayor of Sanctuary, though she still preferred for people to call her by name instead.

Evelyn and Hancock walked down the road and into the settlement, passing the newly finished hotel and heading towards the small diner that was a house down from it on the right. The smell of a well cooked breakfast hit them as they approached and walking in they were greeted with the friendly face of the one behind the cooking.

“Well I'll be, look who it is, been awhile since I've seen your faces in here.” The woman who greeted them stepped out from behind the counter, walking over to guide them to a seat and table nearby. “How are you two? What brings you in today?”  
“We figured we'd get some breakfast today.” Evelyn explained. “It's a slow day, not much on the go, and Hancock has to head back to Goodneighbour soon, so it was my idea to come get some of your world class cooking, Stacy.”  
“I'll make sure it's extra good this morning in that case!” The brunette smiled at the couple. “Only the best quality for the charming Mayor of Goodneighbour.”  
Hancock smiled, leaning back in his chair. “God I love it here, you all have me spoiled.”  
“It's the Sanctuary custom.” Evelyn teased. “Any guests are treated well.”  
“Not gonna lie, it's defiantly something I'm getting very used to.” Hancock replied. “I should look into implementing this kinda treatment in Goodneighbour.”  
“Hey, well maybe that means I can go to your town and get pampered for once?” Evelyn smirked at him.  
“Heh, maybe.”  
Stacy spoke up again. “You two ready to order?” She asked. “Or can I assume the usual?”  
Hancock and Evelyn both nodded in agreement with Stacy, she knew by now what they both liked to have.  
“Alright, should be no more than 20 minutes.” Stacy smiled at them again, heading back past the counter again now and into the kitchen.

“Y'know, this place isn't half bad for what it is.” Hancock stated, looking around the small dining area.  
The place only had about 3 tables, it could only hold about 10 people at most, if people were squished together. It wasn't very big but it was big enough given Sanctuary didn't get many people visiting just for the food. It was big enough for the town and that was all that mattered.  
“The fact this place is built from the ground up really helps it a lot.” Hancock continued. “Lot more roomy and such, as compared to trying to squeeze things into already built locations that were not meant to be used for what they're used for.”  
“Have your tried knocking down a few walls?” Evelyn asked him, aware he was making comparisons to Goodneighbour. “Though that said I kinda like how Goodneighbour looks. It's cozy and quaint. It really does maximize it's space.”  
“Wanna trade towns?” Hancock looked back at her with a joking tone.  
“Sure, I'm sure if I just walked into Goodneighbour and announced myself as Mayor people would be totally fine with that.” Evelyn replied sarcastically. “Not like they wouldn't instantly gun me down or anything.”  
“They wouldn't be happy but they wouldn't hurt you.” Hancock replied. “That of course is only because they know who you belong to and everyone in that town knows not to cross me.”  
“Fair enough.” Evelyn said. “I mean Goodneighbour's not full of bad people, just the odd turd that gives it a bad rep.”  
“Yeah, exactly, and that's what I try to keep weeded out.” Hancock stated. “I can only assume what I'll have to deal with when I head back.”  
“Are people really that rude?” Evelyn questioned. “The minute the Mayor's out of town they just move in and start doing whatever the hell they want, disrespecting your laws?”  
“I'm sure once you make Sanctuary well known, you'll have to deal with it as well.” Hancock replied. “I do have people who uphold my good intentions while I'm away, but the worlds full of ass-wipes who just want to make things hard for other people, so they will be dealt with accordingly.”  
“Do you think they will eventually learn their lesson?” Evelyn asked.  
“Probably not.” Hancock sighed. “Have you seen the world we're living in? Sure we can do what we can to help make it a better place, but people will never truly change. It's just the way things are. Deal with as it comes.”

“That's sad.” Evelyn said, looking away. “While there was always bad people and crime... it was so low back before the war as compared to now. We had like police forces, and they were in every country, every state... They would enforce laws and with the help of the public they would control and punish people who stepped out of line and made things harder for people.”  
“Isn't that kinda what the Minutemen are trying to build up again?” Hancock asked.  
“Kinda.” Evelyn replied. “We're more of a force of justice than authority though. There is no authority anymore, you can't tell someone if they do a bad thing they'll go to jail, cause they'd probably just laugh in your face and try to kill you. The only place I've seen with a minor case of authority is Diamond City, but that's only within the city.”  
“Wow, that does seem sad in comparison.” Hancock agreed now. “I can only imagine how much better it was to greet a stranger on the side of the road and not have to worry about him instantly stabbing you.”  
“We still had risks like that, which is why you never pick up people on the side of the road, but back then you could go to places like Concord and not worry about being shot by raiders.” Evelyn explained. “We even had laws that restricted things like gun use, so not just anyone could carry a gun or any kind of weapon, so it reduced to risk of attacks... Hell now I'm walking around with at least 4 weapons at any given moment.”  
“Do you ever think society will get back to the way things were before the war?” Hancock questioned.  
“No... probably not.” Evelyn replied with a sigh. “So much has changed since then, I don't even think a lot of people alive now even know what the pre-war world was like. All they've ever known and grown up with is this savage wasteland... but I suppose that's something we all have to just... accept.”  
“That's too bad.” Hancock frowned.

Shortly after their conversation ended Stacy brought out their meals.  
“Here you go, everything should be in order, you need anything you let me know.” Stacy addressed them.  
They both thanked her and told her everything was perfect, sending her off with another smile and digging into their meals. It was good as always.

They didn't get much of a chance to enjoy their meal though when it was suddenly interrupted by the doors opening and Preston approaching the table, addressing Evelyn.  
“Sorry to intrude, General-”  
“Yeah well if you're sorry maybe you sho-”  
“Hancock.” Evelyn stopped him before he finished his rude statement, annoyed with the fact their nice breakfast was ruined. “It's fine Preston, what's the issue?”  
“There's someone new trying to get into Sanctuary.” Preston explained.  
“So?” Evelyn looked at him confused as to why he needed her help with this. “If they want to join Sanctuary just give them the basic rundown and find them a place to stay.”  
“I was going to do that.” Preston replied. “But I know you want us to start background checking people to make sure we don't let anyone dangerous into Sanctuary, and this man... He refuses to tell me anything about himself other than his name, and that he's looking for a place to live.”  
“Well then, turn him away if he's going to be like that.” Evelyn frowned. “We have rules Preston, and I like to know who's living in my settlement.”  
“I don't want to just turn him away like that, General.” Preston replied. “He's being sincere in saying that he really needs a place to live, claiming he's been through hell and back. He just insists he can't tell me where he's from and what his intentions are, he just desperately claims he needs a place to live.”  
“...Well what do you want me to do about that, then?” Evelyn questioned. “He doesn't want to follow the rules, so we can't really help him.”  
“I was thinking maybe he'd talk more if he spoke with you.” Preston explained. “Seeings how you run the show around here, maybe talking to the big guns would convince him to wise up and tell us what's going on.”  
Evelyn let out a loud sigh. “Alright.” She put down her fork and stood up. “I'll see what I can do, bring me to him.”  
“Thanks General. He's this way, hanging out by the last house behind the old tree.”

Preston walked out of the Diner and Evelyn followed behind him, leaving Hancock alone at the table with the half finished breakfast. Hancock frowned at this, he did give a shout to Evelyn to come back but she didn't hear him. He sighed, looking back down at his plate and stabbing his food with his fork. “Goddamn General business...” He complained, accepting that this was how he was leaving Sanctuary this time around, but at least there was hope for a proper goodbye the next time.

______________________________________

“Alexander!” Preston called out to the black haired man that suddenly flinched and looked up from the pieces of scrap metal he was fiddling with. “I've brought the General.”  
“W-what?” Alexander stammered, standing up straighter now and making eye contact with Evelyn.  
“This is Evelyn.” Preston introduced her as they stood in front of Alexander. “She's the General of the Minutemen, and also the leader of this fine town.”  
“Hi.” Evelyn said, extending a hand out to Alexander for a handshake.  
Alexander stared at her hand for a moment, then sheepishly took it, looking back at her. He was taken off guard by how firm her grip was. “H-hi.” He replied. “My name's Alexander, but you can just call me Alex if you'd like. I-it's a pleasure to meet you, G-General.”  
“Just call me Ev.” Evelyn replied with a smile, letting go of his hand. “Preston here tells me you're looking to move into Sanctuary?”  
“Yeah! I am.” Alexander said. “I just need a place I can stay and... settle down for a bit, y'know? I've been on the run a very long time and I just... Please, do you have anywhere I can stay?”  
Evelyn looked at Alexander lopsidedly. “What do you mean you've been on the run? What or who are you running from?”  
“I'd rather not talk about it.” Alexander stated. “Look, I'll pull my weight around here and I'm not a threat, I promise!” He paused. “Or if you'd rather I can also be a shut in and not interact with anyone.”  
“I'm sorry Alex, but that's not how we work around here.” Evelyn frowned at him, placing her hands on her hips. “I like to know who's living in my town and what I'm dealing with. If you have some sort of gang chasing you that could potentially come and attack Sanctuary, I need to know about it.”  
“Oh, it's nothing like that!... At least I think...” Alexander replied a bit unsure. “You see I don't really know what to expect.”  
“Well why don't you start by telling me about yourself.” Evelyn continued. “What kind of person are you?”

Alexander hesitated for a moment. “Well... I'm smart. Very smart. I'm used to building machines and technology.”  
“What kind of technology?” Evelyn asked.  
“Oh y'know, the basic stuff. Small robots, turrets, and I'm good at modding weapons and stuff too. I just love to tinker with everything really and see what I come up with.”  
“You good with computers?”  
“A little bit, yeah.” Alexander continued. “I'm a fast learner so if there's anything you need me to do, let me know.”  
“Are you reliable?”  
“I can be.”  
“Trustworthy.”  
“Depends.”  
“On what?”  
“On what I'm being trusted with.”  
“Let's say, sensitive information.”  
“Well then if I'm told not to talk about something, my lips are as good as sealed.”  
“Well that's good to hear.”  
Evelyn took a short pause.  
“Okay, look, I really need to know where you come from.” She looked at him more sternly now. “If you want to live here, I need this information. If you don't give it to me, I'm sorry but you'll have to leave.”  
“Are you serious?” Alexander frowned. “Why can't I just catch a break... I don't want to think about my past I just want to move forward.”  
“You'll move forward somewhere else, but not Sanctuary.”

Alexander sighed. “Alright fine! I really need a place to stay so I guess I have no other choice really.” He looked back at Evelyn. “Just... Just know that it is really hard for me talk about it, so I'm sorry.”  
Evelyn seemed to soften up a bit now. “If something terrible happened I don't need you to rehash all the details, just the major ones, and answer my questions.” She sighed. “I know what it's like to have to think back on horrible things that's happened, but sometimes you need to.”  
“I understand.” Alexander replied. “Your town, your rules. If I want to live here I'll abide by those rules... so where do I start?”  
“Well first of all, what are you running from?” Evelyn started in.  
“I'm running from a small group of people.” Alexander explained. “They may or may not give up looking for me, all I know is that they are angry with me and were hunting me down for the longest time. I seem to be safe the past few weeks though, which makes me wonder if they gave up, or just assumed I was dead or something.”  
“Who are these people exactly?” Evelyn questioned. “Raiders?”  
“No. No raiders, gunners, or anything like that... These are my own people... I'm from this small survivor group that... isn't the nicest to be in.” Alexander explained. “I wanted to escape, I wanted to get away from it all. Life was pretty shitty living there, so I ran. Because I ran though they went after me, because you either stay with the group or you betray them, and traitors are killed.”  
“Oh my god that's horrible.” Evelyn sounded a bit shocked to hear his story. “And all you have with you is the clothes on your back by the looks of you.”  
“Yeah.” Alexander sighed. “I couldn't really take much with me and when you're running you don't have time to gather supplies and stuff like that. I just did what I could to survive while on the run, which is why I'm looking for a place to stay now... this place looks pretty safe.”  
“It is safe.” Evelyn assured him. “It's called Sanctuary for a reason.”  
“Well then, I'm glad I found it.” Alexander smiled. “I hope I can start a new life here.”  
“You can if you put the effort into it.” Evelyn stated. “So, if you came from a group of survivors... what were you surviving from?”

Alexander hesitated to respond now, looking blankly at her, before stepping back. “I... I'd rather not...”  
“I need to know, Alex.” Evelyn continued to push. “These are basic details I need for you to be allowed to live here.”  
“It's... It's so hard for me...” Alexander's voice started to hitch. “Please...”  
“Just tell me the basics, what happened?” Evelyn wanted to know.  
“I... I...” Alexander finally broke as he started to explain what he could remember. “M-my home... my home was destroyed.”  
Evelyn sighed sharply, stepping back and giving him some space. She was sorry she asked but she did need to know. She waited for him to continue.  
“There was an explosion... everything was destroyed, everything I knew, gone. My friends... family... dead and gone... there was only a few of us left, but everything we've ever known was just... gone...”  
“Explosion?” Evelyn questioned the wording. “Are you... from before the war? Was this explosion the bomb that hit?”  
Alexander looked at her funny. “God no, how could I be pre-war? It wasn't the bomb that hit Boston I saw... it was... I don't know what I saw but it was from inside my home. Someone started it and it... i-it killed everyone...”  
Alex continued on. “I thought I was the only one left for the longest time. Everyone else I knew was dead, but then t-the other survivors found me and added me to the group... t-the only drawback was t-that I had to deal with the assholes who ran it.” Alexander scowled. “God I-I hate them so much! They just t-treated me so badly! I wish I wasn't the way I-I am or else I would of gotten revenge, I just...”  
“Hey, calm down... it's okay.” Evelyn placed a calm hand on his shoulder. “You told me everything I need to know, you can forget about it now. It's fine. Thank you.”

Alexander looked back at her and blinked a few times, then started to pull himself back together. “Thanks for not asking anything more...” He said, sniffing slightly. “So, will you let me live here?”  
“Of course I will.” Evelyn smiled at him. “Sanctuary is always opened to everyone, as long as you abide by the rules and I know whats going on so that I can trust the people in my settlement.”  
“I can respect that.” Alex replied, smiling now too. “So, where do I move in?”  
“We have an old shack there behind the tree.” Evelyn pointed it out to Alexander. “You can move in there if you like... You said you like the tinker right? Lots of room for that there, and you can do whatever you want with the place.”  
“Wow, gee, thanks!” Alexander stated, looking starry-eyed at the rundown shack that he could now call his home. He was looking forward to what he could do with it, and what things he could start building. “Oh, I did say I'm willing to pull my weight...” Alexander turned back to Evelyn. “Do you have any jobs for me?”  
“Not right now, but I'm sure Preston here can hook you up.” Evelyn gave Preston a pat on the back.  
“Now that you mention it, I do have some minor tasks around here that need to be done.” Preston spoke up, looking Alexander over. “And I think Sturges might get some good use out of you.”  
“Sounds interesting.” Alexander replied. “I'm in.”  
“Well, I'll leave you to it then.” Evelyn stated, fixing her hat and getting ready to leave, hoping she could head back to the diner and finish her meal before Hancock left for Goodneighbour. “I live at the Red Rocket station not too far from here, stop by when you have the chance sometime, Alex. I might have some work for you by then.”  
Alexander nodded. “Alright, will do, Ev.” He waved her off as she left. “And thank you! So much!”


End file.
